A user usually cooks food based on experience. Alternatively, a user may learn a recipe from books to cook foods.
However, since the user obtains food information from limited resources, the obtained food information may not include specific information, such as preference for a food, conditions of a cooked food, or a specific example of cooking a food, due to space limitation of books. Therefore, in cooking with reference to books, a user may cook by guess because of insufficient information of the book.
A user may obtain food information through the Internet. However, a user may feel inconvenience because they should go to, e.g., a study far from the kitchen to learn a recipe through the Internet.